Be careful what you wish for
by Keybladeangelgirl
Summary: Kingdom hearts, A lot of fans wished they could go to the kingdom hearts universe or have a keyblade, but I learned the hard way that you should be careful what you wish for.


Be careful what you wish for

Kingdom Hearts, one of my favourite video games series not a day goes by without thinking about it or playing it, you could say I'm obsessed with it, I have all the games, I play Kingdom hearts chi x which is all in Japanese but I still play it and guess what I'm meant to do, got some of the manga books, wall scroll, keyblade necklaces and much more. I have always wished I had a keyblade I'm sure a lot of fans of kingdom hearts do but I soon learned you should be careful what you wish for.

The day started off like any other, I had a battle with myself trying to get up from my bed, got changed and put on my crown necklace on you know the one that Sora wears, grabbed some toast and left my house as my friend Holly came and pick me up with her car, we listened to the radio and sang along with the songs and it wasn't long until we got to college, we parted and I went to my class and she went to hers, I got to class to see my other friends Amy and Lydia, I sat in the middle of them as we talked about tumblr and other stuff and our teacher came in and started the lesson as class went by he was in the middle of one of his stories when we heard a big bang noise which made us all jump and our teacher went to find out what is was.

10 minutes went by and our teacher was not back yet, my phone went off and it was a text from my best friend Madison saying.

"**Lily, shadow things are attacking the college."** I thought she was joking but then I got a text from Holly saying that shadow things that look like heartless are attacking the college but that couldn't be true I thought this is real life that stuff doesn't happen here.

So Amy, Lydia and I went down to Holly's classroom as it was just down the hall but no heartless look alike to be seen, we got to her classroom and her and her classmates were looking out the window and I ran over to her.

"Holly, what are you guys looking at?" she didn't say a word she just pointed and I looked out the window I couldn't believe my eyes, It was heartless well things that look like heartless.

"Right we need to find Madison and get out of here,"

"But how Lily?" asked Holly

"First let's get Madison then we're think of something." We all nodded then all of us even Holly's classmates ran out the classroom and went down the stairs to find Madison as we got to her floor we saw that the shadows were trying to get into her classroom, we hid behind a door.

"Well Lily, it might be a good idea to think of a plan." Said Amy

"I'm trying,"

"What would Sora do?" said Holly

"He would use his keyblade and last time I checked I don't have one and I don't think any of us do,"

"Really guys you are talking about kingdom heart this is not the best time." Lydia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well the shadows look like heartless see," Holly got out her table out and show a picture of a heartless.

"Well that's weird." She reply we all stood there trying to think of a plan and try don't to freak out, then Holly came up with idea.

"Right guys here is the plan, one of us goes to the other side of the college go down the stairs to the other side of this hallway and make the shadow chase them and I think Lily should do it,"

"That is the worse idea you have ever came up with, what makes you think I can do it,"

"You're a fast runner"

"No I'm not, I can't run to save myself,"

"Lily, please do it for Madison,"

"Fine I will do it to save her but you are coming with me." She rolled her eyes and nodded, so the plan was Holly and I get the shadows to follow us, while the rest get Madison out of the room and we will meet outside the college and make a run for it, so Holly and I got to the other side of the college and were on the other side of the hallway.

"Ready Holly?" she just nodded I looked around for a weapon then I saw a metal pipe worth a try I thought.

"Ok, hey you guys want us?" I yelled and all of them looked at us and started to go after us and we ran as fast as we could, we ran what felt like hours but we ended up at a dead end.

"Damn it now what?," Holly didn't say a word then one of them went to jump on her but I jump in fort of her and hit it with the pipe, but the next thing I knew there was a big light that made the shadow things disappear, I opened my eyes and the pipe was gone and in its place was the oblivion keyblade.

"Wow…,"

"Lily did you just get a keyblade,"

"Yeah and it's the oblivion." I just evilly smiled

"The heartless have no chance, let's go and save our college,"

"Do you know how to use it, it's not like the video games,"

"I think I can handle it." Holly just nodded and we ran as I was kicking some heartless butt, we came across our friends and they were being attack by the heartless.

I ran over to them and got rid of them and Madison came up to me and hugged me.

"Oh thank god you're ok, where did you get that keyblade?"

"It just came to me,"

"Weird but hey we now be something to beat the shadows,"

"You mean the heartless,"

"Lily, that was awesome how did you learn to use the keyblade so well?" Holly asked

"I don't know, maybe it's cause I play so much Kingdom hearts," I giggled and they all started to laugh, then the oblivion start to shake and pointed at the wall to where a keyhole was, which was never there before and a beam of light came out of the oblivion and lock the keyhole, then I was blinded by light and then I passed out.

(A/n: This is based on a dream I had and this is where it stopped but I do have an idea where it can go after this but that's only if you guys like it so please review and tell me what you think

p.s sorry for my grammar just keep in mind I have a learning problem but did try my best to make sure the grammar was ok and my spelling was ok.)


End file.
